The Last of the Fallen Angels
by Poopy Penguin
Summary: An enemy from Robins past returns for one thing...Revenge. one by one, he takes down the Titans until only Robin is left. But, what if Robin falls as well? AU. [COMPLETE]
1. What Happened?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans

NOTES: Well, here's my second fic. it's gonna be a lot shorter then my other one, and the chapters won't be long either. most likely no more then 4 typed pages on Word. One more thing! this was the original story I was going to use Nightmare/Carcer in, but I ended up writing the other one first, and it didn't seem right to turn around and use him as a total bad guy. well, enjoy!

The Last of the Fallen Angels

Chapter 1

What happened?

Robin walked through what was left of Titans Tower, his uniform in tatters. His mask was barely covering his eyes now; most of it ripped to pieces. His highly praised cape was not even half its original size. It had been ripped near his upper back. His shirt had several small holes in it, and his pants were ripped in several places. Robin stopped and looked around the tower. Nearly all of the windows were smashed in; glass covered most of the floor in every room. The top part of the T was completely gone, just another example of Riker's power. Robin resumed walking towards his destination, which was what had been the Titan's living room. The only thing left standing was the giant TV. Somehow it had managed not to be destroyed.

As Robin entered the room, feelings of sorrow and anger rose within him. He was determined to make Riker pay for what he had done. In his arms was a small camcorder, which he set up in front of the couch. Turning the camcorder on, Robin walked away from it and sat on the couch. He stared at the camcorder for a few minutes, thoughts zooming by in his mind. Finally, he spoke.

"It has been eight years since I last saw him. The man who destroyed the Teen Titans. Back when I was still Batman's sidekick. Back before the Justice League was formed. It all went down in a daylong battle with them. I should explain who They are first. They are, or were, the Fallen Angels. A group of cold-hearted murderers. They each had some sort of special power, and they all used them for murder, or what they called their "Jobs." Robin paused to take a breath, tears brimming his eyes, remembering what had happened to his friends.

"There were five of them back then. The leader's name was Cain. He was able to harness the energy of the element around him and turn them into a destructive force. He was able to take out entire buildings in one blast. He liked blasting his victims with his power and watching the force of the energy making them explode. He always gave an evil laugh after he did so. His second in command was his wife, Versa. She was just as evil as Cain was. Her powers enabled her to posses her victim, she could make them do whatever she wanted them to do, and often ended her control by slowly and painfully kill them from the inside. The other three members were Amador, who could summon dead spirits to torment and kill his victims, Lenoxx, the groups enforcer, was strong enough to rip a normal human to pieces with his bare hands." Robin shuddered at the thought. "And the last one, possibly the most dangerous, was Riker. He could control his own type of fire. Instead of the fire being red orange and blue, it was black. When he used it, he could control how hot it got, burning his victims for as long as he wanted to, all the while keeping them alive. I don't know how, but he somehow gained control of his former teammate's powers. And he used them against us." Robin sat back on the couch, lost in thought once again. After a few minutes, he leaned forward and looked back into the camera.

"It took a lot of us to take them down. Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, the Flash, the Green Lantern, the Martian and me. We barely beat them, and Riker managed to escape somehow. After the battle, they formed the Justice League, and I formed the Titans. But now, after eight long years, Riker has returned. He destroyed everything that I ever held close to me. Half the city is destroyed, along with countless lives. The Tower was another one of his targets. But the hardest one for me to bear, is the loss of my friends. He killed them all, one by one. All in the name of revenge."


	2. The Fall of Beastboy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans. why don't I, you ask? because I'm poor. that's why.

Chapter 2

The Fall of Beastboy

Robin stared hard into the camera again. Taking a deep breath, he began his story.

"Beastboy was the first one to be claimed by Riker. It started out as just a normal picnic..."

_Flashback_

"Come on BB! Throw it over here!" Yelled Cyborg, running down the long grassy field.

"Right!" Beastboy shouted in reply, as he took a step forwards and launched the football towards his robotic friend. Cyborg made a leaping catch, landing hard on the ground.

"Wonderful! A fabulous catch friend!" Starfire cried, clapping her hands.

"Hey, what about my throw? He wouldn't have made that catch if I hadn't thrown it as hard as I could!" Beastboy whined.

"It was a good throw, Beastboy. Though you nearly overthrew him." Robin said as he walked up to his green friend.

"HA! I must have nearly overthrew him because I am so buff!" Beastboy said, flexing his skinny arms and smiling to himself. "What'd ya think Raven? Am I buff or what?"

Raven glances up from the book she was reading.

"Whatever." She says, as she goes back to reading.

"Aw, is that all you can say? Come on Rav..."

Beastboy didn't have a chance to finish, as he was hit in the head with the football, knocking him on the ground. In the distance, he could hear Cyborg laughing at him. Picking himself up, Beastboy grabs a huge pinecone. Transforming into a gorilla, he lets out a mighty roar, and hurls the pinecone at Cyborg. He watched as it hit him full force in the head. Turning back to normal, he yells out, "PINECONE WAR!" Cyborg picked up the pinecone that had just hit him and hurled it back at Beastboy, who turned into a squirrel and dodged it easily. The pinecone flew past him, nearly hitting Robin, and instead hit a man standing behind him. The pinecone bounced off the black armor that covered the man's entire body.

"Oh dude! Sorry about that! Are you ok?" Cyborg asks, as he runs over to the armored man.

In a raspy, cold sounding voice, the man replies. "I'm better then ok."

The man grabs Cyborg by the arm and hurls him back towards the Titans. The Titans immediately prepare for a fight, Raven threw down her book and joined her friends, as Beastboy turned back to human form and took a fighting stance. Cyborg quickly got to his feet.

"Who are you?" Robin asked the armored figure, his staff in his hands, ready to fight.

"Why Robin, I'm surprised you forgot who I am. Though I guess I shouldn't be. It has been eight years since you and that damn Justice League took my team, my family down. Now, I'm back to repay the favor." The armored figure said.

Robin's eyes went wide as he remembered what had happened all those years ago.

"RIKER! Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, launching himself at Riker. Riker easily grabbed the staff and hurled Robin into a tree, knocking him out of commission for the time being.

"Robin!" Starfire cried as she threw starbolt after starbolt at Riker. Riker dodged them easily, back flipping to get some ground. As Starfire stopped firing them, Riker took position and fired a blast of his own from his hand. The weak blast hit Starfire in the chest, and she fell to the ground in pain.

"Enough of this. It is time for me to start my revenge!" Riker bellowed. Putting his hands together, Riker chanted an ancient phrase, and the Titans watched as his body turned into a seemingly black spirit. They watched in awe as the spirit form of Riker flew full speed towards Beastboy, entering his body through his mouth.

Beastboy stumbled back, holding his throat, as if doing that would somehow keep Riker out. Beastboy began coughing violently, managing to choke out a few words in the process.

"Get...out...of...me..."

Another voice exited Beastboy's mouth; it sounded like Riker's.

"Sorry Beastboy. I'm in control now."

Robin had regained consciousness and ran to his friends, who were surrounding the possessed Beastboy.

"Raven! Can you do anything?!" Robin asked, his voice worried about his friend.

"I can try. I'm going to try and push Riker out of Beastboy." Raven replied. "Azerath, Metrion, Zenthos!" Raven cried out, a raven forming out of her powers. The raven flew towards Beastboy, attempting to force it's way through his mouth, as Riker had done. The raven was shot out of the mouth, hitting Raven with the full force of her own power.

"Ugh!" Raven cried as it hit her, knocking her back a few yards.

"Sorry, but there's only room for one in here!" Riker's voice boomed out of Beastboy's mouth. "Now watch and learn Robin! This is what happens when you cross me!"

Beastboy grabbed his left arm with his right, which had turned into a gorilla arm, and began to pull. Hard. Beastboy cried out in pain as his shoulder was heard dislocating.

"Beastboy! Riker stop!" Robin yelled.

This seemed to make Beastboy pull even harder, as his uniform began to tear, showing his bare left arm, the Titans saw his skin begin to rip, blood began flowing out.

"AAAAHHH!!!" Beastboy screamed in agony, tears flowing out of his eyes.

The Titans watched in horror as Beastboy completely ripped his own arm off, letting it drop to the ground. Blood spurted from the stump where his arm used to connect to his body.

"What do you think, Robin? I like him with one arm!" Riker said, his voice coming out of Beastboy's mouth.

Beastboy stopped screaming, as his body began to bulge unnaturally. The Titans watched, as they heard his bones snapping and skin growing big bumps. Beastboy's skin suddenly broke apart, as the last of his bones snapped, his body fell in two pieces on the ground, and standing there was Riker, covered in Beastboy's blood. Starfire had broken down and begun to cry when it started to happen, the other Titans watched silently, tears brimming all of their eyes, knowing they could not do a damn thing to help their friend.

"One down Robin. One down, and four to go." Riker said, laughing.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Robin and Cyborg shouted at the same time, each launching themselves at the man whom had just killed their friend.

"Maybe later. For now, I shall be leaving." Riker said, as he seemed to melt into the ground.

Cyborg and Robin hit the ground where Riker had been just a split second before. Cyborg got to his feet, then fell to his knees, sobbing. He hit the ground where Riker had been over and over, his fist punching a hole deeper each time he landed it. Robin looked back at Starfire and Raven, and saw that they were comforting each other, both crying over the loss of their friend. Robin sat down next to Cyborg, trying to get him to come away from the corpse of their fallen friend.


	3. Cyborg's Demise

DISCLAIMER: I dont own the Teen Titans...

Brogamn- you mean like a spaceship?

Chapter 3

Cyborg's Demise

Robin stood up and stretched in front of the camera, his body aching in several places. When he was satisfied with stretching, he sat back down.

"Cyborg took Beastboy's death the hardest, and I couldn't blame him. He and Beastboy were like brothers. They did nearly everything together. I understand why he blamed me for Beastboy's death though..."

_Flashback_

It was a day after Beastboy's cruel murder by Riker, and the Titans had returned to the tower from Beastboy's funeral. It had been a big turn out for the funeral; Aqualad and Speedy had shown up, as well as the majority of Jump City. The mayor of Jump City proclaimed it Beastboy Day, in honor and remembrance of the fallen hero. None of it mattered to Cyborg, he had gone straight to his room when they came back. The other Titans sat around, Raven meditated, Starfire was trying to cook, and Robin was training. They did anything to get their mind off their friend; it was just too hard to think about. When Robin finished his workout, he walked back to the living room, to find Cyborg sitting on the couch, his arms crossed, an angry expression on his face. He stood up as Robin entered the room.

"Hey man, I think it's time you told us who this Riker is." Cyborg said.

Robin stared at Cyborg, and nodded. Walking over to the couch, Robin sat down. Raven and Starfire joined him. Cyborg remained standing in front of him.

"Riker belonged to a group that was taken down by myself and the Justice League. They were called the Fallen Angels."

"Why were they called that?" Starfire asked.

"They were called the Fallen Angels because at one point, they were all some sort of heroes. Each had their own city to protect. But at one point, they were cast out of the cites, because their methods were a bit brutal. And destructive. They formed a group, calling themselves the Fallen Angels. Together, they destroyed the cities they once protected." Robin explained. For the next hour, he told them all about the Fallen Angels, who they were, what they did, and how they were taken down. As he finished his story, Cyborg spoke up.

"So it's your fault that Riker got away. It's your fault that BB's dead! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!?" Cyborg shouted.

Robin stood up and held his hands out in front of him, as if he was trying to ward off Cyborg.

"Cyborg, I couldn't beat him back then! I was helping Batman at the time, still in training. He escaped when no one was watching him!"

"I don't want to hear it." Cyborg said, walking out of the room. "I'm going out."

Cyborg got into his car and drove off into the city, angry with Robin. Angry with himself for not being able to do anything. It was a Friday night; a lot of people were out and about. On dates, hanging out with friends, or just alone, strolling along the sidewalk by themselves. Cyborg watched the people pass by, taking his eyes off the road. When he turned back, he saw Riker standing in the street; his eyes locked onto Cyborg's car. Cyborg hit the gas, hoping to run him over and avenge Beastboy's death. Riker stood there calmly and held out his right arm. Cyborg crashed into the right arm hard, but Riker's superior strength stopped his car instantly, causing Cyborg to fly out the windshield and onto the street. Cyborg quickly got to his feet; his sonic cannon out and ready to fight. Riker calmly turned to face him. All around them, people stopped to watch.

"What's the matter Tin Man? Mad that your friend went to pieces on you?" Riker taunted, his raspy voice making it seem all the more evil.

"Shut up! You have no right to talk about him or any of my friends!" Cyborg shouted.

Aiming his cannon, Cyborg unleashed a giant blast at Riker. The blast missed and hit his car, causing it to explode. When the smoke cleared, Riker was no where to be seen. Cyborg smiled a grim smile of victory, until someone tapped him on the back.

"Sorry, you missed." Riker said, as he grabbed Cyborg by his shoulders and flung him into a crowd of people. Pained screams were heard by the people crushed by Cyborg's heavy body, bones crunched and curses were shouted out as well. Cyborg quickly got off the people he had landed on, and was met with a powerful blast from Riker, the force of the blast knocking Cyborg through the building behind him. The unfortunate people that were crushed by Cyborg were vaporized by the blast. Riker charged in after the Robotic Teen, and found him struggling to get out of a pile of debris that had fallen on him. Riker stopped for a second, then resumed his charge, punching Cyborg hard in the chest, denting his armor plating and knocking him deeper into the pile. Riker continued to punch him over and over again, Cyborg's armor dented again and again until it reached his internal organs, shredding them with each hit that Riker landed. With one last punch, Riker threw his fist so hard it went right through Cyborg and out his back. Pulling out his internal computer, Riker crushed it in his hand. Cyborg's normally blue armor turned black, his red eye faded. Reaching into his pocket, Riker produced a six-pound block

of C-4. Enough to take out more then a few city streets. Arming it, he put it in the center of where he had punched through Cyborg. Riker stepped back and laughed, melting into the ground and vanishing into the sewers.

TITAN'S TOWER

Robin had been answering the question given to him by the other two Titans, when a loud explosion was heard, then seen, as a mushroom cloud rose from the city, destroying nearly half the city. The Titans gasped as they watched what was happening before their very eyes. Raven suddenly began to sob silently.

"Cy...Cyborg's gone." She said.

Robin and Starfire turned to their dark friend.

"What do you mean Cyborg's gone? He can't be!" Robin said.

"He's gone Robin. I can feel it. Cyborg has joined Beastboy..." Raven said, sobbing even harder.

Robin slumped against the wall and slid down to a sitting position, bringing his knees to his chest and letting his head fall between them. Starfire sat next to him, crying softly.


	4. Raven Breaks Down

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans...or do I? no, no i dont.

NOTES: SSJEasterBunny, to answer ur question, they beat the Fallen Angels 8 years ago. I'll go more into the flashbacks in the next 2 chapters. BTW I forgot to add this to the first chapter. so for the sake of simplicity, the titans are all 19. I might have gone a little overboard with this chapter, but belive me, I cut out a lot of things I was planning to put in. so be warned! It's quite brutal. and just because I feel I need to tell you readers, No, I don't hate Raven. I was flooded with ideas from emails and friends saying what I should do.

Chapter 4

Raven Breaks Down

Robin sighed heavily as he slumped on the couch. Tears pouring out now, he was unable to stop them. After ten minutes, Robin regained control over himself and looked back into the camera.

"Two friends in three days...we set up a memorable grave next to Beastboy's for Cyborg, as well as all the people that Riker killed that day...He took Raven from us next...when we found her body, we could barely recognize her..."

_Flashback_

Robin sat with Starfire on the couch in the living room, his arm around her shoulders. Starfire was crying into his chest. Cyborg and Beastboy's death were too much for her to bear. Robin looked towards the door, worried about Starfire, and just as worried about Raven. Since she found out about Cyborg's death, she had been locked in her room, refusing to come out.

_Raven's Room_

Raven sat in a cross-legged position, lightly chanting to herself. She was attempting to contact the spirit world, to find Cyborg and Beastboy. After a long hour, she reached the spirit world. A long road was in front of her, filled with people walking towards a large castle in the distance. Raven flew above the mass of people, searching for the souls of her friends. Raven gazed upon the mass of souls for hours, which were only a few minutes in the real world. Raven floats to the ground, her head hung low. There was no sign of Cyborg or Beastboy anywhere. She knew it was impossible for them to have made it all the way through the line in a few days, but she had flown to the castle in the distance and back several times. Raven breaks her concentration and opens her eyes, to stare into the red, glowing eye of Cyborg. Raven's eyes grow wide with surprise and she backs up and bumps into something. Turning around, she receives another surprise, Beastboy.

"Cyborg? Beastboy? What's going on? How can you..." Raven started to say.

"Shut up. We've come for you Raven. It's time for you to go." Cyborg said harshly.

"W...what are you talking about?" Raven said, backing away from Cyborg and Beastboy.

Beastboy landed a hard backhand on Raven's face, knocking her to the ground.

"He said shut up. You never did listen to anyone, Raven." Beastboy said.

Raven got to her feet, rubbing her right cheek, her anger starting to rise. She started to chant her infamous words. At this point, she didn't care weather they were her friends or not. No one talked to her or smacked her like that. Ever.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zen..."

Raven was immediately hit by a huge metal fist in the stomach, lifting her off the ground ad knocking the wind completely out of her.

"Don't think so Rae. You forget, we know all of your weaknesses. Dr. Light was right. You need to get shorter magic words." Cyborg said tauntingly.

Cyborg shifted his hand into his sonic cannon and aimed it at Raven's head, while Beastboy changed into his favorite gorilla form. Walking over to Raven, who was on her knees clutching her stomach, Beastboy roughly grabbed Raven by her neck, lifting her off the ground.

"We thought you should know, Raven. We never liked you. None of us did. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg. We all hated you. But we put up with you because we felt sorry for you. But now, it's time for you to go." Beastboy said.

Raven stared at Beastboy, struggling to get some breath but failing. The punch from Cyborg and Beastboy choking her didn't help either. Thoughts blazed through Raven's mind.

"_Is it true? Does everyone hate me? NO! He's trying to trick you. It's not true. It can't be."_

Raven's thoughts were cut off as Beastboy hurled her through a nearby wall. Raven crashed through into Cyborg's room, slamming into Cyborg's battery charger, causing it to malfunction and let out a small explosion, toppling over and falling on Raven's left leg, the bones snapping loudly. Raven cried out in pain and tried to lift the heavy machinery off of her leg with her powers. Cyborg blasted her in the side before she could, the laser leaving a wicked burn on her right side, scorching through her cloak and body suit. Cyborg walked calmly over to her and lifted the charger off of Raven, revealing a visibly broken leg, the bone sticking out of her skin, right around the kneecap. Cyborg lifted Raven up by her neck and brought her close to his face.

"Bye Raven. Hope you had a good life." He said as he threw Raven out his room's window. Raven crashed through the window, catching a glass shard in her left shoulder. Raven turned in mid air and saw the ground rushing up at her. She closed her eyes tightly and braced for impact. It never came. She opened her eyes and saw she was in the arms of Riker. He was smiling evilly at her, eyeing her body up and down. Raven tried to struggle, but gasped in pain as Riker pushed in the glass shard in her shoulder deeper. Her leg was in complete agony, and she was helpless to do anything to defend herself from the mad man. Riker struck her hard on the back of her head, knocking her out.

TITAN TOWER

Robin and Starfire heard the glass shatter and rushed to the door leading to the Titan's rooms. Robin ran towards the door, expecting it to open. It didn't. Robin crashed into the door, and was hit by Starfire who was running behind him.

"It's locked!" Robin shouted in frustration.

"Let me try." Starfire said, gently moving Robin out of the way.

Using her Tameranian strength, Starfire punched the door down, and the two ran to Raven's room, only to find it completely wrecked. The two titans walked carefully through the hole in the wall and gasped as they saw Beastboy and Cyborg standing there, staring out the window. Both had tears rolling down their cheeks. The two turned and stared at Robin and Starfire. It was Cyborg that spoke first.

"He used us...like we were his puppets..."

With those words, Cyborg and Beastboy slowly faded out of view, leaving behind Robin and a very confused Starfire.

"What were they, Robin?"

"They were Cyborg's and Beastboy's souls. I told you Riker could summon dead souls and use them as weapons...he used their souls..." Robin replied. "Come on Star! We need to find Raven before it's too late!"

Starfire lifted Robin and they flew out the window to the ground below.

ELSEWHERE

Raven came painfully awake; the glass in her shoulder was now so far embedded that it was now sticking out the front part of her shoulder. She sat up and quickly fell back; the pain in her leg was intense, nearly causing her to pass out again. She froze as she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her.

"I see you are awake. We can begin now." Riker's raspy voice called out.

Through the pain, Raven managed to reply.

"Start what?"

"You'll see." Came his reply.

Raven strained to see Riker, but he was still out of sight. She looked at herself, and realized that the burn on her side wasn't hurting at all.

"_Duh. The burn's deep. It would have burned all my senses in that area. What does Riker want with me? He killed Beastboy and Cyborg on sight, yet he brought me here." _Raven thought to herself. She looked herself over and saw that most of her body suit was gone, barely covering her most intimate parts. Her eyes grew wide, as she realized what he meant by starting soon. He was going to rape her. She started to crawl away; the pain in of her broken leg slowed her down immensely. The footsteps started again, and Raven gave up crawling and turned to face him, ready to fight to the death. Riker strode into view, his evil smile never wavering from Raven's body.

"I won't let you rape me. I'd rather die." Raven said, trying to cover herself with her arms.

"Ha! As if I would touch an underdeveloped girl such as yourself. I have better taste in the women I take. And you are not one of them." Riker said.

Raven looked down, her cheeks red with embarrassment. She looked up into Riker's blazing red eyes.

"Then what did you mean, get started?" She asked.

Riker walked over to Raven and reached behind him and pulled out an eighteen-inch serrated combat knife. He held it towards Raven.

"You said you'd rather die, so I'm going to make it as painful as possible." Riker said, advancing on Raven.

He picks Raven up by grabbing her shoulder, his fingers pushing the glass shard out and wrapping his fingers around the hole in her shoulder. Raven cried out in pain as she was lifted off the ground by the wound. Riker grabbed Raven's broken leg and brutally twisted it, snapping more bones, and causing Raven to pass out from the pain. Riker scowled in anger and smacked Raven hard across her face, waking her instantly. Riker gave her a patronizing smile and plunged the knife into her right leg, pulling the serrated blade down to her knee, her skin cut like a hot knife through butter, blood spilling out and splashing on the floor. Raven's face was twisted into an expression of agony; the pain was too intense for her to even make a sound. Riker threw her down on the ground and watched as she tried to use her powers to heal the wound.

"I have an easier way to heal that up. My powers are quite faster then yours." Riker said, his face twisted into an evil smile. "I assume Robin told you about my fire powers, yes?"

Riker extended his hand and laid it on Raven's leg, and immediately, a black flame engulfed the wound, burning it shut. Raven found her voice and let out an inhuman scream. Riker laughed and the flame disappeared.

"Did that hurt? Good. Let's continue, shall we?"

Riker again picked Raven up by her shoulder wound and turned her around. He stabbed her again with the knife, this time in her kidney. Riker brutally twisted the knife and withdrew it, the serrated edge taking pieces of her kidney on the way out. Riker dropped Raven suddenly, and walked away from her, leaving Raven to sob silently and painfully on the ground. She would die soon, and she knew it. She silently wished it would end, so the pain would go away. Riker soon came back, carrying a small razor blade. He put the razor in his mouth and picked Raven up, this time not only by her shoulder wound, which by now was twice as big, but also by the kidney wound. He reached in and grabbed the bottom of her spine and carried her into a different room. He threw her down on a table. She landed hard on the table and was immediately grabbed by Riker and strapped down to the table. Taking the razor out of his mouth, Riker moves it towards Raven's eyes. He uses the razor to cut out both eyes, leaving Raven blind and in horrible pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Riker said, his eyes blazing with excitement. "I think it's time we end this."

Riker moves the razor to Raven's throat, and takes his time silting Raven's throat, blood spurting all over Riker's face and upper body. Riker smiles and licks the blood off his lips. He throws the razor away and laughs his evil raspy laugh. Riker then engulfs Raven's body in flames, and then he melts into the ground and disappears, leaving Raven's body to burn. Robin and Starfire arrive in the room a few minutes after. They had followed the trail of Raven's blood. Upon seeing the burning thing on the table, Robin throws a water bomb and the flame is extinguished. He walks to the table, wondering what it was. After a few minutes of examination, he walks back to Starfire.

"I...it was Raven..." He said, his voice cracking as he said it.

"That can not be Raven! It...it cannot be her!" Starfire said.

Starfire took flight and flew out of the room, not wanting to believe what Robin had said.

Robin watched her go, and he walked back to his fallen friend. Robin grimaced as he slid his hands under Raven's burned body and lifted her up. The smell was almost too much to bear, and Robin walked out of the room with Raven. It was time to bury another friend.

**KK, time for the thanks to my reviewer thingy!**

**CuteAlienGirl- heeeyyyy...ur cute. lol. and I GOT A COOKIE! I LORD IT ABOVE ALL YOU...uh, ALL U OTHER PEOPLE! HAHA! Hope this chapter wasn't to brutal for ya!**

**SSJEasterBunny- to be honest, I never intend to do rape scene...they make me uncomfortable. that's why I do scenes like the one you just read instead. most the evil guys I write about have somewhat a moral code, but not much of one...lol. hope you liked this chapter though!**

**Raidersrule76- cool! glad to have my story compared to Remnants! that was a really good one! keep readin!**

**Brogramn- ok, thanks for the ship explanation. no, I won't have one...and with all the horror movies and books I watch/read, I'm quite comfortable writing gory stories such as this. the biggest challenge is to not go overboard, which is kinda hard...UPDATE UR STORY DAMMIT! :)**

**Nevermore Forevermore- glad ya like it! and as requested, here's the update!**

****


	5. Crushed

DISCLAIMER: I dont own the Teen Titans.

NOTES: Hey ya! sorry it took me so long to update. I rewrote this chapter more times then I rewrote chapter 4...so 5 times for this chapter and 3 for last chapter...lotsa rewriting! hope ya like it!

Chapter 5

Crushed

Robin stops speaking to the camera and picks up a picture that was lying face down on the table. It was a picture of him and the Titans the very first time they met. Cyborg had the great idea of dog piling on Beastboy, and everyone had jumped on, even Raven. Sighing heavily, Robin puts the picture back down on the table and stares into the camera.

"Starfire's death was the hardest for me to bare. The way Riker killed her is too horrible for me to think about."

_Flashback_

Three graves in four days. Three friends gone. Robin and Starfire sat in the living room on the couch, the TV on with the sound off. Both of the Titans were lost in their own thoughts. It was Starfire that broke the silence.

"Robin? How will we deal with Riker? He is strong, stronger then both of us."

"I don't know Star. When he makes his next appearance, we'll need to be ready. I can't believe that they're gone still...I keep hoping it's a bad dream and I'll wake up and everyone is still here, waiting for something to do..."

Starfire nods. She knew the feeling very well. She moved closer to Robin and put her head on his shoulder. Robin put his arm around Starfire, hugging her closer.

"Star, he's coming after you next...please, I want you to leave. I don't want you to be taken from me like the others were." Robin said.

"I will not leave you. No matter what you say. I shall help you fight, and we will win." Starfire replied.

A sudden explosion rocks the tower, glass shattering everywhere. Robin covered Starfire and himself with his cape, protecting them from the falling glass. When the final pane of glass fell, they heard his voice.

"Oh Robin! I've come for the girl!"

Robin got to his feet quickly, and turning to Starfire, he told her what to do.

"Starfire, stay here. Hide somewhere. I'll handle him."

"No! I said I would help, and I will help!" Starfire said determinedly.

"That's an order Starfire!" Robin yelled.

Starfire took a step back. This was the first time he had talked to her that way. Tears shining in her eyes, she floated towards her room. Robin sighed; he never wanted to talk to her that way. He turned as he heard Riker's voice again.

"Come on Robin! Send out the girl!"

Robin took out his staff and leaped out the window, landing gracefully in front of Riker. Robin stood up; ready to fight the man that had taken apart the Titans. Riker stood staring at the Boy Wonder, obviously not impressed with his entrance.

"I said I wanted the girl. Not you. But don't worry Robin, you'll get your chance soon enough." Riker said, walking towards Robin.

Robin let out a battle cry and charged Riker, leading in with his staff. Riker easily caught the staff and flung Robin behind him into the ocean. Robin quickly got out of the ocean and faced Riker again. Charging once more, Robin leaps into the air into a jump kick, aiming for Riker's unprotected head. Riker ducks and lets Robin fly until he was right above him. Riker unleashed a powerful uppercut, connecting squarely with Robin's jaw. Robin fell to the ground, struggling to get to his feet. Riker walked over to him, shaking his head.

"I said you'd get your turn, Robin. But I can see you don't want to wait. Very well. I shall finish you off now, and then your girlfriend." Riker said, his raspy voice sending chills down Robin's spine.

Riker raised his right foot over Robin's head, ready to bring it crashing down on him. Before he could, he was hit with several green bolts, knocking him forward and onto his face.

"Leave him alone!" Starfire said, her eyes and hands glowing green.

Riker gets to his feet and pompously dusts himself off, as though the starbolts did nothing. When Riker turned around, Starfire saw that the back part of his armor was completely gone, fried off from the blast. Riker begins using his own elemental powers, and turns to blast Starfire, who quickly moved out of the way. His blast went past her and destroyed the top part of the tower, making the T tower an I tower. Laughing to himself, Riker turned and spotted Starfire checking on Robin.

"_This is the perfect time to try my little modification from Cain's power."_ Riker thinks to himself.

Using his power, Riker draws in energy from the elements around him, rounding them into the size and shape of a basketball. The ball began to glow many different colors, and when Riker was satisfied, he called out to Starfire.

"Hey girl, catch!" he shouted, throwing the ball towards Starfire.

Starfire let out a scared eep and flew off, only to have the ball follow her. Starfire flew harder and faster then she ever had before, but the ball kept pace with her, not being thrown off by any tricks that Starfire had. Robin watched below as his friend tried to escape from the energy ball. He slowly got to his feet, feeling helpless for not being able to do anything. He turned around and looked for Riker, only to find out that he had disappeared. Turning his attention back to Starfire, he watched in horror as the ball gained on the tiring Starfire. The ball had turned a bright red as it got near Starfire. Starfire turned and watched as the ball got closer, it was now only a foot away. She let out a terrified scream as the ball connected with her boots. There was a bright flash and Starfire was immediately engulfed in the energy of the ball. It expanded around her body, forming a larger ball around her. Robin watched in horror as the ball slowly began to close around Starfire. The ball slowly got smaller and smaller, crushing Starfire slowly. Robin let out a horrified whimper as he heard Starfire's bones crunch, and nearly fainted as he watched the bones break through her skin, blood filling the small ball. He heard Starfire let out a weak whimper before she was completely crushed.

"STARFIRE! NO!" Robin shouted, falling on all fours.

"What a wonderful death to watch! Did you like it, boy?" Riker said, obviously enjoying himself. "Now watch this!"

Robin reluctantly turned to Riker and watched him carefully; the tears in his eyes now streaming down his face. Riker motioned his hand to the ball, which was now a dark blood red color. The ball moved slowly over Robin's head. Robin stared up at it. Riker dropped his hand to his side, and the ball opened. Starfire's remains came pouring out all over Robin, drenching him with her blood and bones. Riker laughed at Robin, who was thrashing around on the ground, trying to get out of the huge puddle of blood that was once his beloved Starfire. Robin managed to slip his way out of the blood puddle and landed hard on the ground a few yards away.

"I take it you did not like that trick?" Riker asked innocently.

"BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Robin shouted, charging Riker.

Riker caught Robin by his cape and flung him back into the puddle of blood.

"Keep your anger in check, boy. I don't want to have to kill you just yet. I shall give you one week to prepare yourself for battle. But If I were you, I would run. Run far, far away. I will make your death a slow and painful one, much like I did for your friend Raven. Take my advice, boy, and run." Riker said.

"I'll never run from you! I'll kill you! You took everything from me! My family! My friends! My home! I will avenge my friends!" Robin shouted, trying again to get out of the blood puddle.

"And now you know how I felt when my family was destroyed by you damn heroes. An eye for an eye, I believe the saying is. You took my family, I take yours." Riker replied.

Before Robin could answer, Riker disappears. Robin reaches dry ground again, crawling on all fours. Tears stream down his blood-covered face as he pounds the ground with his fists until his gloves wear down to nothing and his own skin breaks open, spilling even more blood. Robin sits back on his legs and lets out a pained howl to the night sky.


	6. Fight Time!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans.

NOTES: Hey, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. hope y'all haven't lost interest. I rewrote this chapter a few times, and I'll do all the thanking thingies at the end. ENJOY DAMMIT! Oh yeah, before I forget, I am writing a few alt endings which will not be added to this story, so if you want to read them, email me and I'll send them out as soon as I finish them.

Chapter 6

Fight Time

Robin sits back on the couch, staring blankly past the camera for five minutes. Snapping back to reality, Robin leans forward.

"That was the fate of the Titans. Because I was not strong enough to stop Riker when he was back with the Fallen Angels, he has taken everything from me. My friends, my home, everything. It has been a week since Starfire's brutal death. I couldn't even bury her remains... her grave is a memorable one, next to the other Titans. I have trained hard for the past week in hope that I would get stronger to beat Riker. I've made this message to tell you what happened to us, the Teen Titans. If I should fall during my battle with Riker, I ask you, the Justice League to take him down, avenge my death and my friend's deaths."

Robin got up from the couch and turned the camera off. Taking out the disc from it, he put it into one of the working computers and sent the data off it to the Justice League. Cracking his knuckles, Robin picks up his staff and retracts it, putting it into his belt. Walking out of the destroyed tower, he stops at the graves of his fallen friends. Kneeling down, he bows his head in remembrance of them.

"I will take him down. I will avenge your deaths. I swear it." Robin said, getting to his feet.

"I see you are ready to fight." The familiar raspy voice said.

Robin turned to see Riker standing behind him.

"I will take you down. My friends will be avenged!" Robin snarled, his face twisting into an evil expression.

Riker laughed. "We'll see, boy. The battle begins now!"

Riker used his powers to transport the two to a different dimension. Robin looked around his new surroundings. It was a barren rocky wasteland; mountains of rocks were piled everywhere, most of them incredibly sharp. Robin looked around for Riker, but didn't see him anywhere. Robin walked around his surroundings, his senses on full alert. He jumped as he heard Riker's voice boom out across the rocky lands.

"What's the matter boy? Scared? Let me help you then!"

Robin turned in circles, looking for where the voice was coming from. He was suddenly hit from behind, a heavy punch landing on the back of his head which sent him flying forward into a pile of spiked rocks, the rocks cutting into his body. Riker was instantly upon him, grabbing Robin by his cape and flinging him over his head. Robin lands hard on his left arm, the bones giving away from the force of the impact with a loud crunch. Riker charges and brutally kicks Robin in the ribs, several of them breaking from the kick. Robin clutches his ribs and rolls away from Riker. Riker walks methodically towards Robin, an evil smile on his face.

"I'll bet that hurt a lot." Riker said. "But I think this will hurt a lot more."

Riker held out his hand, and engulfed it completely in a black flame. He points his arm at Robin and the flame shoots off his hand and hits Robin, covering his whole body. Pain races through Robin's body.

"See? Hurts a lot more then some broken ribs."

Riker suddenly cuts the flames off Robin's body and walks over to him.

"Come now, Robin. If you can't stand that much pain, how long do you think you will survive? Long enough, I suppose. Are you ready for round two?"

Riker grabs Robin by his hair and slams his head down on the ground. Hard. Picking the Boy Wonder up by what was left of his cape, Riker throws Robin across the rocky field. Robin hits the ground on his broken arm, pain shoots up through it. Robin begins to crawl away, his whole body in pain from the fire, his ribs broken along with his arm. He heard Riker slowly walking up behind him.

"Now where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet." Riker said.

Upon reaching Robin, Riker was surprised to see Robin move so fast with all his injuries. Robin spun around and hit Riker in the chest with all his remaining strength. Riker stumbled back a few steps, then regained his composure and laughed.

"Pathetic. You should have taken my advice and ran. Now, I am growing tired of you. I think it's time to end this."

Robin gets slowly to his feet and stare Riker right in the eyes.

"Y...yeah it is. Time for you to die..." Robin gasps out, his injuries making it hard to talk.

"Time for me to die? My dear boy, I think that all the pain has made you crazy!" Riker said laughing.

"D...don't think so...Riker." Robin says, pointing to Riker's chest.

Only then does Riker look down to where Robin had punched him. Attached to his chest armor, was a circular bomb with spider-like legs holding it to his armor. Riker's eyes grow wide with surprise.

"Spider Bomb, Riker. In a few minutes, it'll go off, spreading out small spider-like robots around your body. They will slowly enter your blood stream through your skin, and then eat their way out. Very...painful." Robin explains before passing out from the pain he was in.

Riker watched as Robin fell flat on his face, then proceeded to try to dislodge the bomb.

Riker ripped at the bomb, trying to get it off of his armor, with no success. Sighing, he reached for the latches on his armor, when the bomb began to talk with Robin's voice.

"Sorry Riker, this is the end for you. I know I said a few minutes, but I lied. You now have five...four...three...two...one..."

Riker's eyes widened in fear, as the bomb let off a small explosion, and thousands of little spiders spread out on his chest armor. The spiders went right for his face, going in through his mouth, nose and ears. Riker could feel them as they crawled down his body. Riker let out a terrified scream and tore his armor off, scratching his chest and arms profusely, as if it would somehow help. His eyes went wide with terror, as they began to eat their way out of his body. His arms were first, he watched in pain and horror as the little spiders ate their way out of them. The spiders sprouted out with the blood and continued eating until Riker's arms were nothing but stumps. As soon as his arms were gone, they started on his legs, then chest. Riker's screams of pain stopped there, dying with him in his throat. Though he was dead, the spiders still ate on, consuming the dead man's body.

Robin slowly regained consciousness, and watched as the Spider-bots finished off Riker's body. The world around him began to fade away, and suddenly he was free falling through the air. Robin tried to scream, but found his breath caught in his throat. The world suddenly reappeared, and Robin hit the ground hard. Dazed, Robin slowly and painfully gets to his feet. He was back at Titan's Tower. Robin stumbled towards the graves of his fallen friends, seeing they were still there. Robin falls to his knees clutching his broken arm.

"I've...I've done it. I have avenged you all..." Robin said, a tear falling from his eyes. "I made him pay for what he did..."

"Oh have you now?"

Robin spun around as fast as his broken ribs allowed him. Behind him stood Riker, holding a huge two-handed sword, which was pointed towards Robin's throat.

"No...y...you're dead! I watched the spider-bots kill you!" Robin wheezed, the broken ribs making it painful to talk.

"Or so you thought. It took quite a lot of my power to restore myself, and they are quite exhausted. So instead of killing you with my powers, which by now I doubt I could do, I shall finish you off with this." Riker said, moving the sword closer to Robin's throat.

Riker lifted the sword above his head, ready to swing down with all his strength. Robin moved out of the way quickly, one of his cracked ribs breaking under the strain with a loud crack. Robin let out a pained groan as he rolled away from Riker; the sword buried deep into the ground where Robin had been just moments before. Riker sighed, lifting the sword out of the ground with ease.

"You are just delaying the inevitable, Robin. But if this is the way you want it, I shall make your death slow and painful." Riker said walking towards Robin, the sword lifted above his head.

Robin reached into his utility belt quickly and grabbed some mini-bombs. Riker swung the sword down before he had a chance to throw them. The sword cut into his left arm, severing it near the shoulder. Robin howled in pain and clutched his stump, the bombs rolling away from him.

"See now Robin? You could have avoided all of this if you had just let me kill you quickly. But no. You had to make it difficult." Riker said as he lifted the heavy sword again. "I will prolong your death now. As I have used most of my powers, I can still do this."

Riker raised his right arm produced a small black flame. Riker stuck the sword deep into the ground and walked towards Robin, who had nearly passed out from the pain and loss of blood. Riker grabbed Robin's hand and threw it off the bloody stump. Riker touched his right hand to the stump and transferred the flame, cauterizing the wound instantly. Robin howled again with the new pain being added from the flame.

"Ah yes, cry out in pain more, Robin. It is music to my ears." Riker said, an evil sneer on his face. "Shall we continue?"

Riker walked back over to the sword and lifted it out of the ground. Before he could turn, something wrapped around his waist.

"I...I'm not done yet, Riker." Robin said.

Riker turned to see Robin standing, in his hand was his grappling hook. With every ounce of his fading strength, Robin pulled on the rope, causing Riker to fly forward towards Robin. Riker fell on his face and was dragged until he had reached Robin's feet. His face twisted into an angry expression from having been dragged along the ground, Riker jumped to his feet, only to find himself being hugged by Robin.

"If I go down, so do you, Riker." Robin said.

In his hand, Robin had a small zinothium bomb. The timer on it said 5...4...3...2...1...

Riker's eyes grew wide as he realized what was about to happen. Before he could do anything, the timer reached zero. The two figures were engulfed in a fiery explosion, which destroyed the Titan's graves as well as the tower, leaving the island nothing but a barren rock.

The dust soon settled and the wind picked up, blowing the dust around in a small tornado. Soon, the tornado was so full of dust; it was nearly possible to see through it. But something was moving inside it, slowly. As the wind died down, the dust tornado fell to the ground. Standing tall in the middle of what had been the tornado, was a man wearing all black armor, the only open part of his body was his uncovered head. Seemingly unfazed by what had just happened, Riker cracked his neck and knuckles and stared around at what had once been Titan's Island. Turning back towards Jump City, Riker smiled his evil smile.

"It is time for me to continue my revenge..." Riker said as slowly melted into the ground.

As you can probably figure out, I'm not all that good with thanking people...just don't really know what to say a lot of the time. so don't take it personally if it doesn't seem like I cared about you reading, lol.

SSJEasterBunny- thanks for the help with the last chapter bro! hope you like this one!

Raidersrule76- thanks for reading dude! I know you'll be watching the Raiders/Chargers game this sunday, right?

Nevermore Forevermore- thanks for the positive reveiws! I hope you liked this chapter!

Brogramn- lol, thanks for reading! I hope you find your inspiration for your story as well!

CuteAlienGirl- thanks for reading! I'll have to read some of your fics!

Amethyst Wind- Hope that Starfire's death was good! lol thanks for reading!

Iron Rain- thanks for reading!

Raven of Fear- hahaha! how'd you like that ending?

Penguin Fan- I know who you are now! your the only friend of mine that's having personal problems! but anyway, glad to see your still reading. call me later, we sould talk.

Crash- thanks for reading!


	7. Ressurection

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

**NOTES: Well, to be honest, chapter 6 was going to be the last chapter. but, thanks to my late night burrito cravings, I thought of something on the way home. there might be two more chapters in this story, but for now, it's this one and one more. and I didn't do this in the last chapter, so I'll do it now.**

**SSJEasterBunny: Thanks for all the help dude. since no one else knows, SSJ helped me big time on a few chapters as well as this one. who knows? mebbe the next chapter as well. **

Chapter 7

Resurrection

Two days after Riker had destroyed the Titans; a bright yellow flash lit up the sky. The source of the light came from a cave a few miles away from the island. Inside the cave, a young girl with blond hair fell to the ground. The girl grunted as she struggled to her feet. How long had it been since she had turned into the statue? One year? Two? She didn't know. She finally got to her feet and briefly looked herself over. The suit Slade had made her wear was in tatters, the wrap-bandages had crumbled to dust when she had fallen to the ground, so the only thing that was covering her feminine parts was the breast plate and black bikini shorts.

"_Ugh, I can't go anywhere dressed like this…I wonder…will they take me in? Or will they just hand me over to the police? Guess I'll find out." _Terra thought to herself.

Turning back to where she had stood as a statue, Terra saw a bouquet of flowers where her feet had been, though now they were withered and dead, and a plaque. The plaque was hard to read. It seemed as if it had been a while since anyone had come into the cave where she had stood for so long. Kneeling down, Terra brushed away as much of the dirt and grime that she could. It read:

_Terra, a Teen Titan, a True Friend_

"They did care about me…I gotta go see them!" Terra said to herself.

Terra tried taking a step towards the exit of the cave, but fell to her knees. It must have been a while since she was a statue, as it seemed that all of her muscles had faded away into nothing.

"Damn. If my physical strength is this weak, I guess I'll just have to rely on my powers."

During her time as a statue, Terra's powers had evolved, which was the reason she was able to break out of the statue. Sitting on her knees, Terra summons her power and lifts the section of rock she was sitting on.

"Ok, Titans, here I come!"

Terra flies out of the cave in the rock and heads for Titan's Tower. Flying through the night sky, the wind blowing in her hair, Terra felt great to be able to move again. She stared straight ahead, hoping to see the Tower when she got close. After another few minutes of flying, she realizes that something was wrong. It appeared that the tower was gone. Confused, Terra lands the rock and tries to get to her feet. She fails and falls to the ground. Pulling herself to her knees, she stares up to where Titan's Tower had once stood.

"W…what happened? Where's the Tower? Where's Beastboy?" Terra asked the island, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

"Riker happened to it. And to them. The Titans you knew are now dead. Riker killed them all one by one." A voice came from behind Terra.

Terra spins around to find herself in the company of Batman.

"D…dead? No! The Titans couldn't all be…" Terra falls to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You're Terra, right? It's been a year and a half since you were turned to stone." Batman said as he knelt next to the crying girl. "Robin sent this to the Justice League. You should watch it."

Batman reached into his belt and produced a small compact disc. He put it on the ground in front of Terra along with a small disc player, and then he walked away. Terra looked up and saw Batman staring out at Jump City. Slowly, she picks up the disc and puts it into the disc player and plays it. Throughout watching the message left by the late leader of the Titans, anger had slowly rose through Terra's body. After the message had finished, she threw the player down on the ground, breaking it into pieces. The sound alerted Batman who turned and walked back to Terra.

"He's coming after us next. The Justice League, I mean. As of right now though, the entire League is scattered around the world doing various jobs, and I haven't been able to reach them. He'll do the same thing he did to the Titans and pick us apart one by one. I can't let that happen." Batman said.

"So what are you going to do?" Terra asked between sobs.

"I need to gather them up. We need to make a stand against Riker. I was to slow to get here to help Robin…and now I need to get the League together."

"And you're not going to go after him right now!?" Terra yells.

"I need to gather the league. I came here to see the truth for myself. You were the last person I expected to find here. But now you know what happened to them. If my calculations are correct, he should be resting for at least three more days. I should be able to gather most of the League by then." Batman replied. "But beware, Riker is extraordinarily powerful. By now he might know you are alive, and might come after you as well. Get out of here. Hide somewhere until this is over."

"But can't I come with you? I need to get stronger! I want to help take this guy down!" Terra said.

"I'm sorry. There's no time. Take my advice and find somewhere safe to stay."

Batman walks towards the edge of the island and pushes a button on his belt. A few seconds later, his Bat Jet flies down from the sky and lands softly on the water. The hatch opens and Batman jumps in. Before the hatch closes, Batman tosses something to the ground in front of Terra.

"You might want to use that." Batman said as the hatch closed.

Terra watched as the jet flew off into the sky, leaving her alone with the package that he had given her. Terra slowly got to her feet and tried to walk over to the package. This time she made it a few steps before falling to the ground again. But at least she was in reach of the package. Opening it, Terra looked inside and saw what Batman had given her. She picked up a large black T-shirt, and a pair of black spandex shorts. Other then the clothes, there were also several packs of food and water. Terra quickly changed, and then ate all the food in the box. She had been so excited about getting to the Titans; she hadn't realized how hungry she was.

Terra once again slowly got to her feet. Standing with her legs together, Terra extends her arms out in front of her. She breathes deeply and readies herself for her exercises. If there was one thing Slade taught her, it was that muscles could easily be rebuilt if you knew how.

_Flashback_

"Muscles can easily be built up, or, in some cases, rebuilt. The exercises I will show you today will teach you how to build up stronger muscles in a matter of hours. Are you prepared, my apprentice?"

Terra bowed her head and answered.

"Yes Master. I am ready to learn all that you have to teach."

"Good, Terra. Very good. Let us begin." Slade said.

Over the next eight hours, Slade showed Terra all the different stances and movements. With each, Terra grew stronger and stronger, until she was nearly as strong as Robin, and just as fast.

_End Flashback_

As Terra remembered all of this, she slowly went through each motion. It was hard, as she didn't have very much muscle in her legs to move herself, but eventually, she was able to do the movements easier and faster, and was soon moving around the island with great speed. A slight breeze picked up, cooling her off, and moving some of the loose dirt around. Terra froze in her movements as something caught her eye. She slowly walked over to what she had seen, and dropped to her knees, which by now were quite sore from all the moves. She moved her hands across the ground moving more dirt out of the way.

Underneath all the dirt was a broken slab of marble. Inscribed on it was _Beastboy, one of the funniest people on the face of the planet, as well as a good friend. 1985-2004._

Tears sprang to Terra's eyes as she uncovered the rest of the Titan's graves. There wasn't one for Robin. Terra got to her feet slowly, as the hours of training were finally catching up with her. She was sore all over, which was expected with the amount of training she had just put herself through. She walked away from the graves of her friends and sat near the edge of the island with her head in her hands and cried herself to sleep.

ELSEWHERE

Riker sat in a presidential suite at one of the many abandoned hotels in Jump City, his mud-crusted boots on top of the coffee table, a cigar in his mouth. He had hooked up all of the city's security cameras through it, and was flipping through the channels, checking on the city. Many of the population had left, and those that were staying were only doing so to pack and leave. After he had destroyed the Titans and blown away a third of the population with the bomb he had planted in Cyborg, many of the people began to realize that the Titans would not win against him. Riker smiled at the thought. As he flipped through the channels, he stopped as he saw something that interested him.

On channel 128, was a shot of what was left of Titan's Island. On the edge of the island, was a blond girl crying into her hands.

"Interesting…I thought I heard something about another Titan…Terra…I think that's her name…" Riker said to himself, sitting forward on the couch. "Good. Another one to destroy. This should be interesting."


	8. Oblivion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

**NOTES: Well, it seems that I lost some readers after chapter 6...mebbe it's cause the day I posted chapter 7 everyone else seemed to update as well. anyway, here's the last chapter, I hope y'all enjoy it! and I'll do all the review thanks thingies later on, probably on monday.**

Chapter 8

Oblivion

Early in the morning, Terra awoke from her sleeping place on the edge of the island. It was bitterly cold, and Terra was able to see her breath. She stood up and looked around, seeing that the island was covered in a thin sheet of ice. Shuddering in the cold, Terra starts some light exercises to warm up. After a few minutes of fast moving, Terra uses her powers to lift a small section of the island and jumped on, moving it towards the city, her eyes showing pure determination. It was time to find Riker.

Riker watched from a rooftop a few miles away, his sharp eyesight following Terra's every move. Smiling, Riker cracks his knuckles and leaps down the eight-story building, landing gracefully on the ground below. Standing tall, Riker stares in the direction of where Terra was heading and took off in a sprint towards her position.

Terra looked in every direction, looking for some sign of Riker. All she saw was destruction from the bomb that had destroyed the body of Cyborg. Many bodies of Jump City's population still littered the city streets, most were burned up skeletons, though few still showed blackened skin hanging off the bones, which were being eaten by rats and other scavenger-type animals. Terra stopped the boulder she was on suddenly when she heard footsteps. The sound echoed off the buildings all around her, masking the true point of origin from her. Terra whirled around several times, glancing in every direction until she saw Him. As Terra watched in front of her, a tall man walked calmly towards her, dressed in jet-black armor and wearing an evil smile.

"You're Riker." It wasn't a question.

"And you must be Terra. I bet you're wondering how you got out of your stone prison." Riker said mysteriously.

Terra stared at Riker, thousands of questions raced through her mind.

"_Does he know how I got out? How does he know about me in the first place?"_

"I know all about you Terra. I know everything about all of the late Titans. Learning about your enemy is part of the joy I find in killing." Riker said, all the while with an evil smile on his face.

"Yeah? Well I'll bet you didn't know this!"

Terra shot her arms in the air and a piece of the road shot up where Riker was standing. Except, he wasn't standing there anymore. Terra looked around wildly, trying to find out where Riker had disappeared to. She heard a chilling, raspy voice from behind her.

"To slow."

Terra was knocked off her boulder by a fierce blow to the back of the head. She landed hard on the ground below, her head smacking into the ground with a sickening crack. Terra instantly saw red as she struggled to her feet. She heard Riker land hard on the ground next to her.

"It must be hard for you, girl. Knowing that all of your friends are now dead. You should have heard them scream. It was wonderful." Riker taunted. "Especially Beastboy. He was the first one that I killed. You know, looking back at it, I realize he screamed like a coward."

Terra grunted in pain and anger as she slowly got to her feet, her head pounding hard. She turned and faced Riker, her face contorted with pain and anger. A yellow aura seemed to shine around her entire body.

"SHUT UP!" Terra bellowed, her body now shaking with anger.

Terra let out a pained howl and lifted a huge section of the road into the air and threw it at Riker. Riker calmly used his own powers and summoned the elements from around him and shot the road boulder, sending pieces of the huge boulder raining down all around the two combatants. Terra used her powers to cover herself with another section of the road, while Riker calmly stood there and moved when necessary. When the storm of boulders stopped, Terra moved cautiously out of her shelter and looked around. She was surprised to see Riker still standing in the same spot.

"Good try, girl. But unfortunately for you, it wasn't good enough." Riker said, as he reached behind his back and pulled out a bloodstained serrated combat knife.

"I used this knife to torture and kill Raven, you know. It brought me pure joy hearing her scream."

Terra stared at the knife, a look of intensity beginning to form on her face. As she was about to use her powers again, Riker charged, the blood-covered knife glittering in the morning sun. Terra's eyes widened in surprise as Riker's sudden charge caught her off guard, allowing him to reach her and plunge the knife into her stomach, the blade tearing into her stomach lining and exiting out her back, a piece of stomach and skin hanging off the eighteen inch blade. Riker took a step back and placed his foot on Terra's chest and pushed. Hard. More of Terra's stomach and skin came off her body as the knife was brutally extracted from her.

Terra gasped in pain and held her hands to the open wound. As she did, another pain blazed through the wound, and she felt the blood stop flowing through both sides of the wound. She lifted her hands and looked at it. Instead of it being open and bleeding, it was now cauterized.

"Do you like that? I am able to send my powers through my weapons. As you can see, fire is my specialty. It has cauterized you wounds so I can play with you some more." Riker explained.

Terra stared hard at Riker, the pain was still very intense, and it hurt to move. Still, Terra stood tall and summoned her powers once again, this time lifting small rocks from the already torn up road. Using her powers, she cut them down into small, pointy arrows. She turned the sharp ends towards Riker and hurls them towards his grinning form. Riker dodges them easily, but fails to see them coming back towards him. Terra had once again used her powers and brought them back around. Three of the pointed rocks hit Riker in the back; one of them went all the way through, exiting out the side of his stomach, spraying the area with his blood. Riker cried out in pain and clutched his side, falling to his knees

"H…hurts, don't it?" Terra said panting, sweat covering her face.

Riker groaned in pain and slowly got to his feet, his face contorted with anger and pain.

"You'll pay for that, girl." He said in his raspy voice.

Putting his hands to the wound, he quickly cauterized it. Turning his attention back to Terra, he narrowly dodged another sharp rock, which Terra had sent towards his head. Not waiting for him to respond, Terra charged, leaping into the air and landing a hard jump kick to the side of Riker's head. Riker shot back and landed hard on the ground not moving. Terra stood triumphantly over his body and smiled. She had avenged her friends' death, or so she thought. A heavily muscled arm shot up and grabbed Terra around the neck, pulling her down to the ground. Terra's eyes grew wide with fear as she saw the rage and bloodlust in Riker's eyes, as he slowly tightened his grip around her neck, choking her.

Instead of panicking, Terra plunged her right hand into Riker's right eye, gouging out the unprotected eyeball and squishing it in her hand. Riker's bellowed in pain, throwing Terra away from his body and clutching his right eye socket. Terra got to her feet, gasping for air. She saw Riker rolling on the ground and holding his head. She saw her chance to strike. The familiar yellow aura surrounded her body and Terra closed her eyes, concentrating hard on what she was about to do. She carefully lifted a section of the city street, eight feet long, five feet wide and six feet thick. She carefully carved out the center of the large block into twelve six-foot long spikes and moved the spike-block over Riker's body. By now, Riker was struggling to his knees, obviously in tremendous pain. Riker looked up as he saw a large shadow on the ground covering him. He saw the huge spikes looming over him.

"This will be your tomb, Riker. You shall pay for what you did to my fri-" Terra began.

Riker used his powers to drag Terra towards him, holding her close to him.

"If I shall die, so will you." Riker said, looking Terra in the eyes, seeing her fear at what was about to happen.

Riker grabbed Terra around her neck again and slowly started to squeeze. Terra realized that she would lose consciousness and lose control over to hovering tomb of spikes, as it would come crashing down on the two of them. Terra tried to move the tomb, but was failing, as black spots began to dot her eyes, and her breath came in ragged bursts which were being cut off more and more each second. She realized that there was no way she could get the tomb out of the way in time and instead began to try and bring it closer over her and Riker's heads. Terra gave one last struggled gasp of breath and blacked out. The yellow aura around the tomb disappeared and it hung in the air for just a second before crashing down onto both of the fighters, a sickening meaty squish was heard as it came down on the two, blood shooting up into the air and covering the street and tomb.

Hours pass by, then a few days. The dust around Jump City had finally settled, though none of the previous population was coming back. The place where Terra and Riker had been crushed was now covered in dry blood and dirt. Throughout the abandoned city, footsteps could be heard. Footsteps of several people. The footsteps stopped a few yards away from Terra and Rikers final resting-place.

"It's over…we were too late." Came the voice of a woman.

"But the kid beat him, didn't she? Something we couldn't do all those years ago…" A man's voice answered.

"Yeah, she did. He's not coming back this time. Unfortunately for us though, neither are the Titans. They aren't coming back and it feels as if it's all my fault. I didn't work fast enough to gather you all. I should have stayed and fought." A different male voice put in.

"Bruce…it's not your fault at all. We cannot blame ourselves for things we could not control." The same woman's voice said.

"It is nobodies fault, as Diane said. Come Bruce, we should begin the clean up. We'll build the Titan's graves properly first."

"Y…yes. We'll do that first, Clark." Bruce responded. "We'll build them on Titan's Island, today." Bruce said, a tear falling from his eye.

The members of the Justice League stood staring at the rock tomb of Terra and Riker as the sun slowly rose over the city, giving birth to a new day.

**END**


	9. Thanks for readin!

Hmm...I've been reading over some of the reveiws and thought I should clear some things up...Riker used up most of his powers sheliding himself from the bomb, that's why he survived that. as for being crushed by the rocks and not surviving, that's because he used up all his powers sheliding himsefl from the bomb, and they were completly useless until he had rested up for a few days. Man, I should have put that in the chapter, huh? and if you notcied, he didn't really use all that much of his powers in the final chapter either. he was able to use some of the fire powers, but not very much. Man, I really should've included all this...oh well, just more training for me next story, eh?

Well, it still sucks that I lost a few readers, or mebbe it's cause I didn't really wait to post this part up…anyway, I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers for being supportive and all that stuff. Sooo…thanks to:

**Penguin Fan**: My first review on this story! I hope you keep reading my stuff whenever I have the urge to write!

**Brogramn: **Thanks for reviewing my story! Your complements are really helpful!

**SSJEasterBunny:** You helped me complete a few chapters in this story, if I had posted the chapters that I was originally gonna write, it woulda brought the whole story down. A LOT.

**CuteAlienGirl: **thanks for the kind reviews! I hope you enjoyed the story!

**RaidersRule76: **Man…that was a hard game to watch today…thanks for reviewing! I'll have to read some of ur stories when I get the chance!

**Nevermore Forevermore: **Thanks for reading! Your name rocks!

**Amethyst Wind:** Thanks for reviewing! Where'd you get your name from? It's very interesting.

**Iron Rain: **Thanks for reading!

**Raven of Fear: **Haha, I hope you liked the way I killed Riker.

**LetseLina: **Thanks for reading! I hope you get some stories up soon! I wanna read them!

**Macbeth's Mistress: **Glad ya liked it! 

**Swifty The Teen Titan:** lol, just keep repeating to ur self, it's just a story…OR IS IT?! Lol.

**Reviewer: **lol, interesting name.

br14nn4: Glad ta get such a high rating! lol!!


End file.
